


26. Things you said sitting still

by JaineyBaby



Series: Things You Said, A Series of 00Q Prompt Fills [26]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, POV Alternating, POV First Person, Some angst thrown in there too, lots of fluff, lots of snark, no fixed time line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaineyBaby/pseuds/JaineyBaby
Summary: The following are two moments, one from each point of view, James and Q that follows the title from "Things You Said" prompt list.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some tumblr prompts I had filled out and am now only getting around to posting now. Sorry for the overload of these that's coming.

**Q**

 

You’ve maybe visited me a handful of times but this is the first time the furballs haven’t gone running off at our less than professional activities. 

 

And that’s how I find you, with Haley on your lap, the two of you locked in a staring contest while Newton is so elegantly splayed beside you, his back curved against your thigh and his head squashing down into the cushion. 

 

I place my bags down and I start to say something along the lines of you finally meeting the cats when you hold up your hand very slowly. It’s only now that I’ve realized you’ve barely moved a centimeter since I stepped into the flat and it occurs to me this may have been going on for a while. 

 

“How long have you been staring down my cats?”

 

“If I move they might run away again.” It’s barely a whisper and I can only roll my eyes at you. 

 

“Well if you move your right hand there, Newton would appreciate a scratch,” I make my way to the couch and scoop Hailey off of your lap. “Hailey on the other hand is just messing with you. He is not nearly as aloof as he likes to think he is.” I bite my lip to stop from chuckling. 

 

“What?” Your fingers have found their way into the white fur on Newton’s side and he stretches contentedly. 

 

“Seems I keep picking up strays who aren’t nearly as aloof as they think they are.” I don’t look up at your face because I know you’re doing that thing where you see right through me. Always the spy, James Bond.

 

“I think I should be offended or extremely pleased that you like me as much as the cats.”

  
  
  


**James**

 

You’ve been standing there most of the morning, just staring at nothing with your brow crinkled and your mouth turned down. You’re eyes are turned toward the screens in front of you but they don’t see the numbers there. I couldn’t say what they are looking at in your mind. 

 

I go about my day, though I find that every so often I have found my way back down into Q Branch, and there you are, still as a statue, your eyes still fixed on empty space and that look of absolute concentration. 

 

I pull a minion, who’s name I think might be Jacob, “Who’s running the pool?” I ask softly. For a moment he only looks back at me with confusion then his eyes follow mine and he cracks a grin. 

 

“Mate… Last time Q caught you gambling on his habits he locked you out of the garage for a month. I won’t be held responsible.” 

 

I chuckle and let him go. 

 

“I train my people better than that, Double Oh Seven. See the next time I call you in reinforcements when you’re stuck up the proverbial creek.” Your voice cracks in that way it does when you first wake up in the morning. Had I not been staring at you I wouldn’t have even thought it was you who had spoken. 

 

I see myself out of your office but I don’t miss the exchange of money in the bullpen and I wonder if it’s not us they have trained. Jacob gives me a wink on the way out, fresh bills pressed into his hands. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! I hope you enjoy! <3
> 
> If the format is difficult or you have suggestions on how to stream-line my process, PLEASE LET ME KNOW!!! Feedback on this is greatly encouraged and appreciated!!!!


End file.
